After Dark
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: After a fight with Marius, Enjolras starts to feel bad, and goes looking for him to apologise. What he sees happening in the alley behind the ABC Café is both so beautiful and so sexy, he can't stop watching… Grantaire/Marius.


_TITLE: After Dark_

_SUMMARY: After a fight with Marius, Enjolras starts to feel bad, and goes looking for him to apologise. What he sees happening in the alley behind the ABC Café is both so beautiful and so sexy, he can't stop watching…_

_PAIRING: Marius/Grantaire/Voyeur!Enjolras._

_WARNING: Oh, the usual. Smut, slash, lemons, voyeurism. Jolly fun._

He didn't necessarily mean to shout at Marius and he didn't mean to piss him off. Marius can just be so argumentative and about the smallest, stupidest things. Enjolras considers the argument, so petty and stupid it can barely even be called an argument. He can't even really remember what it was about, something about Marius moving his notes while he was looking for some maps. Combeferre drops down beside him while he's mulling it over.

"You should apologise to Marius," he states, staring at Enjolras while he voices the thought that's been nagging at him since Marius went off somewhere in a huff.

"Why do _I_ need to be the one who apologises?" he demands, glaring at Combeferre. "He started it."

"And we are not Gavroche's age. Eve if he did start it, you started yelling first and there really wasn't any need for it." He stares at Enjolras, and he responds by looking down at the table to fiddle with some papers there. "Go on, go and find him. And I promise I won't tell anyone you apologised to anyone." Enjolras rolls his eyes, but gets up from the table regardless. He asks around, but nobody seems to know where Marius is, not even Eponine, who they all know practically keeps tabs on the boy. Finally, he goes outside, intending to go to where Marius has his room, thinking he might have retreated there to sulk. Really, he thinks, Marius is really being quite childish. Admittedly he perhaps shouldn't have shouted at him, but there's no need for Marius to be sequestering himself somewhere. Brat.

He turns onto the street leading to the boarding house, but when he asks, the landlady says he hasn't come back yet. Frowning, Enjolras leaves, and wonders about where else Marius could possibly be. It's not like he goes anywhere, apart from the café and rally points. He's about to leave when a voice he knows issues from the darkness further down the street. Past the boarding house, there's nothing down there, the alley leads nowhere. He walks carefully down the street, trying to avoid the mess that's everywhere around here, and rounds the little corner into the dead end alley way. An oil lamp has been put on the floor and in it's feeble, flickering light, Enjolras can make out two figures. As they move, their faces sliding in and out of light, his eyes widen as he realises that he's definitely found Marius.

Only Marius is wrapped so tightly around Grantaire, it's hard distinguishing where one ends and the other begins. And they're kissing, and Marius has his hands down the front of Grantaire's breeches and apparently whatever he's doing down there is greatly appreciated by the recipitant, as Grantaire is moaning into Marius's mouth and rubbing himself against those hands like a cat. Frozen, Enjolras stands silent and motionless in the shadows, knowing he should call out and alert them to his presence, knowing they wouldn't want anyone to see this, but unable to move, unable to remember how to talk. Watching Grantaire feast on Marius' mouth is almost too much to bear, but what happens next makes him hard.

Grantaire pulls away from Marius, pulling the boy's hand from his trousers. He pushes him to his knees, and Marius looks up with what can only be described as hunger as Grantaire pushes his trousers down a little way and frees his cock. Enjolras feels his eyes widen. As Grantaire moves to lean against the alley wall, his face ends up in shadow, leaving the focus - and the subject of Enjolras' attention - on Marius and Grantaire's cock. Enjolras takes a very cautious step forward, making sure he doesn't make a sound, and watches as Marius takes hold of the cock in front of him and pumps it. Enjolras palms the now tell-tale bulge in his own breeches, even as Marius leans forward and takes Grantaire into his mouth, looking up into the darkness the whole time. The grunts and noises coming from the darkness turn Enjolras on unbelievably, and soon it becomes too much. He reaches into his breeches and grips his hardness, trying to pump in time to Marius' bobbing head. Grantaire has laced his hands through his lovers hair, and is clearly controlling his thrusts as he continues to moan.

"Marius, you're so damn good at this." It's Grantaire who says it, snarling the words almost, but if Enjolras didn't know it was him, he doubts he'd recognise the voice. The desire in it is so thick it's barely comprehensible, and Enjolras feels precum beginning to dampen his eager fingers. It's getting harder and harder to stay silent and when Marius makes a small choking sound, he nearly cries out, nearly gives everything away. He knows it's gone too far now, knows he can't let them know he's here without giving away that he's touching himself while watching them do this. The shame of the thought of being caught makes his cheeks burn, but incredibly, he feels his cock twitch. They idea of being caught is almost unbearable, and yet it's precisely why he's so aroused and he's clever enough to know it. "Up, get up," Grantaire speaks again, and Marius scrambles eagerly to his feet. Grantaire steps back from the wall and backs Marius into it, pulling down the boy's trousers and turning him to face the wall, pulling his hips out, pushing at his shoulders. Grantaire spits onto his fingers, and what he does with them next is almost Enjolras' undoing. Marius gasps as Grantaire pushes his fingers inside him, scrabbles for purchase as Grantaire steps up behind him, seizes his shoulders and thrusts inside him. Enjolras can feel his legs starting to shake and he reaches out blindly with his free hand, copying Marius and scratching for some hold on the wall beside him. Grantaire is using one hand to cover the boy's mouth now and Enjolras can just see them inside the oil lamp's circle of light. He can see sweat beading on Grantaire's brow, and Marius has his eyes closed, but pleasure is etched on every line of his face, in the flushed cheeks, muffled gasps and the line that's appeared between his eyebrows. "So good, so tight." Enjolras feels his stomach beginning to tighten, and his legs give out almost completely, forcing him to rest all his weight on the wall. If he's caught now, there'll be nothing he can do - he couldn't run, couldn't deny it, couldn't do anything but finish. Imagining Grantaire and Marius catching him, imagining them staring at him makes him lose control. He comes through gritted teeth and on a gasp that hurts as it leaves his body. Through the haze of his vision, he's aware that scene in front of him is moving to it's own conclusions. Grantaire's thrust have become erratic, and Marius has his hand between his legs, and Enjolras needs no telling that Marius is doing what he himself has just finished doing. In the moments following his orgasm, Enjolras knows he should leave, knows he's been unbelievably lucky not to have been already caught, that he should go now and retain his secrecy. But he's rooted to the spot, watching as Marius comes with a jerk of hips, and a cry that even Grantaire's hand can't muffle. He can't see the moment that Grantaire reaches climax, but he knows that it's happened when he slumps over Marius' back, panting hand and holding the boy close. As Grantaire pulls away, tidies himself, and Marius straightens up, Enjolras is recalled to his senses and backs away as silently as he can. As soon as he's rounded the corner, he hurries off, not caring if his boots sound on the stones, just wanting to get away before them.

He doesn't return to the ABC café, doesn't go back although he can hear the men still talking and knows the party is still going. He returns to the room he shares with Combeferre, grateful that it's empty. He undresses himself and gets into bed at once, knowing that he can pretend to be asleep by the time Combeferre returns and have the long night to calm down and try and forget what he saw and what he did while seeing it.

Turning over to lie on his side and face the wall, he closes his eyes and tries hard not to see the alley way and it's tell-tale circle of light.


End file.
